


Oblivious

by APHMamaBear



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHMamaBear/pseuds/APHMamaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is from a kink meme:<br/>Netherlands and Denmark have been best friends and roommates for awhile. They've always got either other's backs when one of them needs a stiff drink or some pity. There's just two problems.</p><p>Netherlands is falling in love with Denmark, and Denmark is totally oblivious. In fact, Denmark is completely, totally, head-over-heels in love with someone else </p><p>Ned's not about to give up, though, so he decides to just get Denmark into bed, because friends with benefits is better than nothing at all. Whether or not this works out is up to the writer.</p><p>Bonus) Whoever Denmark was pursuing ends up helping get Ned and Den together in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Willem: Netherlands  
> Mads: Denmark  
> Bloem: Belgium  
> Cody: Australia

How long has it been since they’ve known each other. Pre school, grade school, Highschool, first year of University with second, now third… and living together. Best friends from the start with little punches and jabbed towards each other’s ego to only rebuild it for each other later on. They could count on each other, through anything really. From times where Mads needed help in science class or when Willem was cut in the forehead by that crazy Belarusian blond in their class after he asked her if she had a spare pencil. Even sporting that scar, when ever they went to the bars girls would turn their heads to them as they gazed around looking at all genders in the room. And through it all, Willem found his gaze ending up more and more at his friend. His best friend. The one he lived with, want to classes with, cooked with, watched movies with, The one he knew forever. And from this, first came that stubborn stage of denial, where he would look away or shake the thoughts from his head. But when his realization hit him, he began to try, and show how he felt, scared to scare away Mads if a blunt nature would appear. He had tried many times to get the oblivious Danish man to know how he felt but, he never realized… Besides…

“Hej um Willem…” Mads asked the other rubbing the back of his head, “Do ye know if yer sister is waitressin’ at the bar tonight?”

… He liked someone else.

“Ja later on… why?” He asked standing up straight.

“Just… just wanted t’know if I could ask her out…” was Mads reply, “I know she’s yer sister and all but we did talk about this.”

“Bloem’s her own person…” Willem shrugged, “Not my decision.”

Though he kind of wished it could be. He couldn’t help the jealousy he felt in him, of his own sister. Sure, he felt protective of her too, but… he was told many a time that she was indeed her own.

 

Later that night the Dane came back slumped through the door. “Hej willem I’m back!”

“How’d it go?”

“Don’ know she wasn’ there. Apparently she gave her shift to that psycho who gave ye that scar.”

One of the perks of being best friends with Mads was knowing that he wasn’t the type to pursue when not wanted. So Willem knew that Mads would damn well not try anything he shouldn’t. Especially since this was his sister. That and the perk His sister knew he liked the Dane.

“y’know, it would be easier… if ye helped me?”

“Help you get with my sister?” Willem finally turned to look at Mads, “You’re joking right?”

“Can’ blame a guy for tryin’…” Mads said shrugging and joined Willem on the couch, laying down, his head laying on top of the other’s lap, he looked up, “Hell somethin’ tell me she may not like me, but worth a try… How’s yer midterms goin’?”

“I have three more and stressing my ass off.” Was Willem’s reply s he put down his text book, looking down at the other. That face, just to touch his hair and cheek and kiss his li-. He should his head. It was most likely to never happen, hell he fully doubted it. But from all the time they spent together, drank together, known each other, Willem could just feel his heart melt over Mads more and more.

“Ye know what would help ye?” Mads started to play around with Willem’s scarf, “Sex… Everyone stresses in exams… Sex is great, therefore go have sex with someone.”

He couldn’t help but snort at the idea a small chuckle exiting him soon after… like he had the time, and why would he go out with others when his sight was on the one man he couldn’t have. And then Mads’ words sparked an idea, if he couldn’t have him….

“And your mid terms?”

“Lets just say I need sex too.”

…He’d fuck him.

“Well…” He started looking back at his textbook, “Sounds like we both need a friends with benefits.” Maybe, he could convince the other to ask, if not… he would be blunt.

“Huh?” Mads looked up a little shocked but smirked, “An who would we be able to do that with? I’m not close with anyone…”

This was unhealthy….

“…Well, no one but you.”

… This would kill him every time they had sex…

“… Willem?” Mads stared up before sitting up, “We’ve both known each other forever. It’d be shit if we fucked up our friendship. But it’s just casual sex.”

… it would really kill him…

“…But do ye want to try? May be awkward at first but, hell why not right?”

… but he just wanted to be with him.

“Sounds fine to me…”

 

“Hah! Be careful.” Mads moaned as Willem nipped at his collar.

Laying on the couch Mads leaned over Willem, legs between the Dutchman’s he began to unbutton the other’s shirt while Willem was busy working on making at least one mark right along the collarbone. It didn’t take long until Willem’s shirt was shed and their lips met once more.

“Ready?” Mads asked working on the other’s pants, biting against the other’s lower lip.

Willem grunted in approval. His heart raced as he touched him, kissed him, was close to him. He moaned feeling the other’s hand against his growing erection, touching him, groping him and pumping him, making him rock into his hand. He leaned back more, laying onto his back.

Mads kissed down the other’s neck, leading to his chest and abs. Willem just kept watching the other, red dusting his cheeks as he got even lower. He let his head fling back slowly as Mads sucked along his shaft, kissing the tip and then continued to suck there. Hands, smoothing into the wild blond locks of hair as Mads started to bob his head, taking in more and more, making Willem spread his legs more to a generous degree letting Mads go lower until the other man’s lips kissed his base. He breathed deep with a moan, feeling through the other’s hair as he bobbed his head more, cupping and groping at Willem’s balls smiling a bit through the bobbing went he heard faint gasps and moans coming through the other’s lips.

When Willem was close Mads stopped, removing Willem’s pants as well as his own. He leaned over kissing him again as all their clothes were removed finally after exploring. 

“Lube…” Willem breathed through a break in the kiss, “We need lube…”

“Move yer head.” Mads said reaching in the cushions, actually finding a bottle. Willem stared at him. “What… I stash some.”

“Just shut up.” Willem laughed with a smile kissing the Dane again before he watched the other lube his fingers.

“Lay back,” The Dane ordered, “If ye don’ want to do it ye still have a way out now…”

“Do it.” Was the response Willem hade made, laying back keeping his legs open.

A discomforted moan was made by Willem when the first finger was added into him. From how Mads worked, it didn’t take long for him to add the second and third. 

“Almost…” Mads murmured reaching into the cushions again to pull out a box of condoms.

“What else do ye have in this couch?” Willem asked smirking and panting slightly.

“you’ll know later~.” Mads countered smirking back as he removed his fingers and unrolled the condom onto himself. He placed himself at the other’s entrance, leaning over to ask if the other was ready, getting a nod. Kissing to distract the first pinch, Mads pushed in slowly until he was fully in, staying there so the other could adjust to the feel. He sat up and grabbed Willem’s hips, moving slowly at first to move a little quicker soon after. Hand lightly grabbed at Mads wrists as lusted moans protruded from Willem’s lungs. 

Mads went quicker, thrusting into Willem roughly, fingers digging into the Dutchman’s sides. Moans, becoming louder within multiple thrusts. Hands, gripping for life at the couch over the rough and rapid thrusts penetrating him.

“Deeper…” Willem could barely get the word out, finding himself obliged, moaning with a deep satisfaction. A hand rapidly pumping his well needing erection. Orgasm, to reach that then it would all be over. He wanted to last, keeping himself in until the other finished. He just wanted to be with him. 

He was hit deeply and hard, Mads erection hitting the sided wall of his prostate every time sending Willem into a highed state of mind, head tilted back into the couch and back arching. His breath shallow as the thrusts kept coming and hitting roughly into him. He wanted to call his name, those three words… but if he did so the closeness would be all over, they’d be over. 

Quick breaths, gripped fingers, wild kisses with tongues to play roughly, cries of climax of both suitors…

And in the End of it all…

…It killed him.

 

“I slept with him…”

Bloem spat out her drink, “What?”

All alone in the apartment, Mads was out at one of his midterms while Willem invited his sister over for coffee.

“We had sex.”

“So you told him then!” Bloem’s face grew brighter until she saw her brother look away from her and remain silent, “You didn’t…. then.”

“We just had sex… became a friends with benefits type deal.”

“Willem…” Bloem groaned, “Ye have to tell him!”

He rolled his eyes, she knew damn well he couldn’t.

“Whatever…” She said seeing the eye roll, “So… was he good? Did you top? Where’d you do it?”

“None of that is your business… except the fact we did it were you’re sitting.”

“Oh God damn it Will…” She heavily sighed standing and moving to the couch over brushing off the back of her skirt, “Do you want me to help you?”

Willem looked at Bloem for a moment and shook his head, “No it’s fine like this.”

“It’s unhealthy…”

“It’s the only way…”

“God broer you’re in love with him,” Bloem said leaning back into the couch, “Now everything your saying… it’s unhealthy. I’m helping.”

“But… He likes you.”

“Yet he had sex with You.”

Willem paused, he had not space for rebuttal against her words.

“I bet he likes you but think he likes me… I’m helping you, end of discussion, now go study your exam is in an hour…”

 

Weeks went by and they continued their act. Wild and need filled sex every moment they needed it even after their midterms. It was hard for him every time, after they did it not to tell him anything. It killed him that the Dane didn’t know, even when he showed it. He felt tortured.

“If she was really going to help me why hasn’t she done anything.” 

Willem had stared at his reflection in the mirror for what seemed over a half hour now. Tired, drained, and feeling emotionally sick he kept glaring into the mirror. He was starting to hate himself now, all he was wishing was to be with Mads, and he technically way, to a point… just not in the most healthy sense. He stopped glaring to splash some water onto his face, trying to remove any feeling of being wanted but it did not work. He felt a little dead inside, not having his affection noticed really did kill him in such a way. He stared at the mirror a little longer before leaving, ignoring the ringing coming from his cellular phone in his pocket. If it was important it would ring a second time

Which it did…

He looked at the number before picking it up, “Hey Mads.”

“Your sister called me…” was the first line out of the phone. It made Willem could feel his heart stop until, “She wants to meet with me, are ye sure I’m okay to go? She’s yer sister.”

He sighed, “She called you… If you try something I’ll just kill you no big deal.”

A laughed came from the other side of the phone, “Okay, see ye later tonight then!”

The phone on the other side of the line hung up and Willem found himself back at that mirror again, glaring in self hatred.

 

“Hej Bloem! Over here!”

a night café, eloquent deem lighting. It was one of those University cafés that had students lined up to read slam poetry. Coffees placed at their table, warm steam rose from it.

“Hey!” Bloem smiled waving before sitting down, “How are you?!”

“M’great!” Mads smiled, “glad t’see you how bout you?”

“I’m well,” She replied, “So I heard that you liked me from a friend of mine.” She leaned on the table with a small smile.

“Oh.” He smiled a little nervously, “Well uh Ja… I hope that why we’re out.”

“Kind of.”

“So how’d you find this place?”

“Yer brother told me about it. Brought me here once too, it was actually really nice, just sitting with him and listening to poetry.”

“Yeah it’s his favorite place.” She smiled not knowing what else to say.

They stayed in awkward silence for a bit before Mads spoke up, “How was yer midterms? Willem said yer last one was hell.”

“Oh god ja it was.” She said with a laugh, “It was quantum mechanics don’t know why I took it.”

“Yeah I was goin’ t’say didn’ ye want to be a vet?” He smirked.

“Yeah, me and Cody are going to start a pet hospital after schooling.”

“Oh,” He almost forgot about the Australian exchange, “Guessin’ ye still like him?”

She remained silent and everything got awkward again. Mads kind of realizing he really didn’t have a chance. 

“Hej Bloem…Can I ask you somethin’? It’s about Willem… He’s been a bit off lately. Have ye noticed anythin’?”

“What do ye mean by off?”

“I guess it may just be stress… but he looks sick, like he’s not sleepin’… he says it’s nothin’, but..” He stared at his cup, “m’worried.”

Bloem and Mads heard the mic sound as a poet entered the stage and started to perform his piece.

“Y’know yer brother would rock here..” Mads said, “He’s great at poetry he should read them here and not just to me.”

“He reads his poetry to you?” Bloem smiled, “He doesn’t do that with anyone. Not even me.”

“Really?” Mads smiled to himself fiddling with his cup, “Guess m’lucky.”

“I think ye like him…” Bloem said bluntly leaning back, “And he likes you too.”

“W-what.” Mads stuttered.

“We go out. To my brother’s favorite place, where to ask if he is okay, talk about how great his poetry is, that he only reads to you. You also bought me Willem’s favorite drink… I don’t drink coffee.” She smirked, “Plus your cheeks turned red when I told you he only reads his writings to you.”

“…uh.”

“If you ask me… you’re confusing the two of us.” Bloem said moving the coffee to the side.

Mads sighed, “He likes me?”

“And you like him… but you haven’t realized any of this…”

“Until now.” He finished his coffee, “ Thank you Bloem, I needed this.” He smiled standing up and leaving.

 

How long was it now that this mirror had the reflection of someone he didn’t even know. He was tired, stressed even more so now than before. He hadn’t been eating well enough and he just felt tired. Why was he like this? In this terrifying depression he wanted nothing of. He sigh and left the mirror again, not wanting to see that damned face again. He walked to the living room and saw the couch. He felt sick again, quickly moving away from it to the kitchen now wanting to remember that first time there. He grabbed a cup, water, that’s what he needed to clear his thoughts, he just needed water. He poured the cup from the sink and practically downed it wanting to clear his head.

When the door opened he jumped grabbing the sink to be secure.

“Willem!” Mads called.

“In the kitchen,” He practically choked on his words, “How’d it go.”

“Great!’ Mads replied, making Willem feel as if his heart was cracking. Especially when the other made his way into the room stopping in front of the other, “I figured something out…”

“What’s that?” Willem asked turning to face him, he could barely take his words anymore.

“It wasn’ Bloem I loved,” He pulled Willem down into a deep kiss, “It was you…”

He felt overwhelmed for a moment. Those words, the ones he’d only dreamt of hearing. He didn’t know if this was real, until arms were around him and the lips remained against his. He could feel the relief and joy bubbling, almost bringing him into tear as he wrapped his armed around the Dane kissing him back happily holding him tightly. When they broke Mads looked at Willem with a slight frown, “I’m sorry I didn’t see it sooner.”

“Do you mean it?” Willem asked looking into the other’s eyes.

Mads nodded hugging him a little tighter, “Ja.”

“I love you.” Willem smiled before they kissed again.

Their kisses starting then felt different than before. It made Willem whole instead of empty like the ones before made him. Love, that feeling that just brings you out from a deep dark state of depression and bring you into the works of being repaired. Willem began that, being fixed by Mads, the one he felt that broke him. 

For 16 years they’ve been best friends,

For 7 years they’ve been searching for a relationship,

For 3 years they’ve fallen in love,

And in one day they found each other.


End file.
